


Being chubby is okay

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill comforting Dipper, Bill's 13, Bill's human, Boyfriends, Chubby Dipper, Dipper's 12, Dipper's parents are complete assholes, God awful parents, I like the one year gap, Kid Bill, Low self esteem dipper, M/M, Of course what else is new, Overweight dipper, Well mainly just his dad, and a kid, boo - Freeform, no magic, sad dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's a little on the heavy side and his parents don't appreciate that one bit. They try to 'help' Dipper with his 'problem' but only make him feel worse about himself, but maybe a reassuring phone call with his boyfriend will help cheer him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being chubby is okay

**Author's Note:**

> The repetition of the work 'fat' is killing me I hate it, but this was just a quick one shot to vent my globbed up emotions so, yeah its not my 100%.
> 
> And for the sake of the story pretend the twins were 11 their first year at Gravity falls
> 
> Here's a vertical hug to anyone who needs it right now
> 
> *hug* *hug* *hug*
> 
> Enjoy

Dipper, get down here please!"

The twelve year old slowly opened his chocolaty eyes, the early morning sunlight shining through his dark curtains. Dipper rolled out of bed, his body sore from sleeping in a awkward position, his parents were calling him, not both Mabel and he, and Dipper was a little on edge, this couldn't be good.

He tried to quickly get dressed but had trouble finding clothes that actually fit, since he had started gaining weight his first visit to Gravity Falls. His little belly buldged out of his cotton, red shirt, some of the fabric getting caught in between his little tummy rolls, and he couldn't even button his grey shorts, his tiny plump thighs pressed tight into the fabric. He whimpered as he tried to force the button closed, but only succeeded in squishing his chubby hips and waist more, his little muffin top spilling over the edge of his shorts. He gave up, throwing on some stretchy, grey sweats instead, hopefully his parents wouldn't notice, it was the weekend anyways. He felt comfortable in the sweats, his chunky belly having space to relax instead of getting squished by his usually constricting shorts.  
He waddled down the stairs, his chubb jiggling as he hopped on each step, he was in a bit of a rush as his parents weren't very patient.

He found his parents in the kitchen, his father scrolling through his tablet for the daily news, while his mom was busying herself by making them eggs and bacon for breakfast, Dipper's tummy rumbled loudly at the smell, bring his parents' attention towards him,  
"Y-you wanted to see me dad?"

His dad sighed, putting down and clicking off his tablet as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration,  
"Dipper please, will you sit down, your mother and I would like to have a word with you."

His parents had always been strict, always asking for good grades and better obediance and attitudes, and Dipper couldn't figure out what he had done wrong, he parents never really talked to him and his twin unless it was important.  
"Here sweety, eat your breakfast."  
His mom slid him a large plate and fork and he began to dig in, trying to hold back the urge to quickly scarf the whole plate down, his father wouldn't like that one bit.  
His dad turned angerly towards his mom,  
"Sarah, I thought we discussed him cutting back on his meals!"

"Its just baby fat John, he's still young!"  
His mom shot back, just as angry, and he knew what this was about, the wanted to talk about his weight.

Dipper pushed his plate away, suddenly grossed out by himself, he tugged at his belly fat, his cheeks heating up in shame, he sat silently waiting for his parents to stop arguing, his dad finally gave a hefty sigh, turning his attention back on his chubby son.

"Look Dipper, the whole point of you going to Gravity Falls in the first place was to become more interested with the out doors, not pick up bad eating habits from the local towns people."

"But they didn't-"

"Don't talk back to me young man!"

Dipper whimpered but nodded his head, not wanting to feel his father's wrath.

"Look son, you've started to gain a lot of weight, and that's not something we want in the Pines family. We want you to be athletic and in shape, like your sister, she's in dance and part of the cheer team! Why can't you be more like her?"

"John, don't be so mean! Look sweety, we just think it's best if you loose a little weight is all, just so that you're back in shape."

Dipper felt tears prickling the corners of his eyes, so his parents thought he was fat and that Mabel was the better child. He knew he was overweight and that he wasn't very healthy but he didn't know it was that noticeable to other people, and that his parents hated him so much, he felt the tears slip down his face, he wished he wasn't so ugly and fat.

"I-i'm s-sorr-"

"We're sending you to a dietitian, and they'll help you keep track of what you eat and help you stay active and healthy. And we're expecting you to join a sport when the school year starts back up, help you loose some weight."

"Listen honey, we're only doing what we think is best for you, okay? Don't take it the wrong way."  
His mom got up, picking up his half eaten plate and dumping the food out, Dipper's stomach still felt empty but now he just felt like a fat slob for wanting to eat more.

"I-I, okay."  
He heaved his little, plump body up, trying to keep the whimpers and sniffles from escaping his mouth, he was suprised his dad hadn't yelled at him yet for crying.  
"Good, now go get some real clothes on, your sister had a game today at 10."  
Dipper rushed back up the stairs as fast as his little, stubby legs could carry him, he quietly closed his door, as to not be heard and face planted into his bed, his sobs finally breaking free from his body. He was so gross that his parents were taking him to see professional help! Why couldn't he be skinny and athletic like Mabel? He couldn't calm down, his breathing and heart beat coming too quick to relax, he reached for his phone with his pudgy hands, dialing the number he knew by heart, it rang twice before they answered.

" _Dipper! Long time no hear, what's up_?"

"B-Bill...I... My p-parents..."

He couldn't get the words out,his sobs and snot filled nose making it hard to talk,

" _Woah, Pine Tree what's wrong_?!"

Bill's voice was frantic and full of concern, the strong emotions Bill's voice carried calmed the chubby boy down alittle,  
"M-my parents are sending me to s-some stupid food therapist or something, b-because I'm fat and they don't like it."

Bill's loud " _WHAT?!_ " rang through Dipper's ear but he kept going,  
"B-but they're right, Bill, I am fat. And gross, and no wonder I don't have any friends this year, why would they want to hang out with some gross, fat kid like me? I-I wish I was skinny, like you and Mabel!"

His sobs grew louder and he shoved his face into his pillow to quiet out his crys, he couldn't have his parents coming up and finding him like this, they would take his phone and he wouldn't be able to talk to Bill anymore.  
The line grew quiet for a minute before Bill spoke up, his voice even but full of rage,

" _Pine Tree, you are not fat. You're chubby and cute and I like that about you. If your parents are too stupid to see that you're perfect the way you are let me talk to them an-"_

"No Bill, you can't!"

" _But Dipper-_ "

"No Bill, if they find out about you they won't let me go back to Gravity Falls! I-I can't let that happen, I'm s-sorry."

Dipper's tears had finally stopped and he could feel a major headache talking their place, his face felt sore and he wanted was to curl up with his boyfriend and go back to bed.

" _Hm. Fine, but I want you to talk to them about this, if they keep giving you a hard time I'll go down there myself and talk to them, you hear_?"

"I- okay Bill, I'll try."

Dipper wipped off his remaining tears and snot, not wanting to say goodbye to his boyfriend just yet, but he knew his parents were expecting him to be ready soon.

" _Alright Pine Tree, I'll see you soon, okay? The school year will be over soon and you'll be headed back to the Falls in no time_!"

Dipper could sense Bill's smile through the phone and he couldn't help the little crescent that grew at the corner of his lips,

"Alright Bill, I'll see you soon. T-thanks for listening to me."

" _That's what I'm here for Pine Tree! I'll always listen to you, okay? I miss you and can't wait to see you again! Love you!_ "

Dipper felt his cheeks heat up at the use of the "L" word,

"L-love y-you too Bill, see you soon, bye."

Dipper found himself looking in the mirror one last time, a full smile on his chaped lips as he replayed Bill's kind words in his mind, maybe he would finally stand up to his parents, Bill's words about how he liked his chubb made him blush and he marched back down stairs, eager to finally share his opinion with his strict parents.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write Dipper's parents hating on his chubb. The only research I did on a dietitian was looking up the definition, so if that's weird I don't know what I'm doing. 
> 
> A 12 year old chubby! Dipper is the cutest thing in the world to me


End file.
